


Eighteen Pieces of You inside a Jar

by Fa_Untitled



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa_Untitled/pseuds/Fa_Untitled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke turned his body to go back to sleep when his eyes caught a sight of a small jar on his table. Sousuke was sure the jar hadn’t been there the night before, and furthermore, it was clearly not his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighteen Pieces of You inside a Jar

Sousuke woke up with sunlight beaming into his eyes through the gap of curtain. He squinted. He peered the bottom bunk below him and saw that it was vacant. Blearily, he picked his wristwatch beside his pillow. The glowing green number showed that it was seven in the morning. It was Sunday, and in Sousuke’s universe, the sun rises over ten o’clock on Sunday.

Sousuke turned his body to go back to sleep when his eyes caught a sight of a small jar on his table. Sousuke was sure the jar hadn’t been there the night before, and furthermore, it was clearly not his.

Groaning, Sousuke forced himself to get up and hopped off the bunk. With his eyes still half-closed half-opened, he walked toward his table and reached the jar.

The jar was small, the size of jar you put fruit jam in. There’s a maroon ribbon encircled the neck of the jar with a card attached to it. Sousuke pulled the card carefully and read the words written in it. The handwriting was familiar, one that he would recognize anywhere. Rin’s.

 

_18 random things about Yamazaki Sousuke_

 

Sousuke arched his eyebrows. He twisted the cover open and peered inside. There’s a pile of small paper rolls in it. He reached one out and rolled it open.

 

_Yamazaki Sousuke is a man with smooth, black raven hair._

 

Sousuke laughed. It _really_ was random things about him. He reached another one out and read the words inside.

 

_Yamazaki Sousuke has an addictive laugh._

 

Sousuke smiled.

 

_Yamazaki Sousuke is a ridiculously tall man. What are you, a fucking mountain?_

 

He grinned.

 

_Yamazaki Sousuke has a low sexy voice. Too bad the most sounds he produces are grunt, grumble and snore._

 

_Yamazaki Sousuke is a possessive watchdog, though actually he’s a big puppy by heart._

 

_Yamazaki Sousuke has no sense of direction. You might think I lost a toddler if there’s a phone call from police station._

 

“Well, I’m not that bad,” Sousuke mumbled, “am I?” 

 

_I believe Yamazaki Sousuke is a descendant of koala. Fortunately, he doesn’t sleep while hugging a bamboo tree._

 

_Yamazaki Sousuke is a big loser on throw down, though I know he did it on purpose sometimes._

 

“So,” Sousuke chuckled, “he knew it all this time?”

 

_Yamazaki Sousuke has a pair of gentle ocean-liked eyes. Dark greenish blue color with a baseless depth. Eyes with the ability of drowning people in._

 

_Despite his maturity, Yamazaki Sousuke is a rotten spoiled brat, especially when there’s no one around us._

 

Sousuke laughed. He liked doting on Rin, but he loved being spoiled by the other man. And he knew very well Rin liked spoiling him too. 

 

_Yamazaki Sousuke is a man of muscles. It’s a mystery how he could be so big when we eat a same amount of food and do a same training menu. What’s your secret, big guy?_

 

Sousuke grinned.

 

_Yamazaki Sousuke has ever kept a heavy burden by himself. And I wasn’t around._

 

Sousuke blinked. The writing was a bit crooked, as if the hand who wrote it was trembling. Did Rin still blame himself on what happened to Sousuke?

 

_Yamazaki Sousuke is a beautiful butterfly swimmer. Don’t give up, Sou. This time, I’ll wait for you, and I will stay by you._

 

Sousuke smiled. It was a bittersweet smile. It’s still shattered him, knowing that his dream was over. But Rin stayed this time. Rin wouldn’t leave him. And that’s enough for him.

 

_Yamazaki Sousuke cried when he wetted my bed when we were eight._

 

“What the fuck, Rin?!” Sousuke bellowed. He almost forgot that damn embarrassing moment.

 

_Yamazaki Sousuke looks like a stoic guy, but actually he just a dog in heat._

 

Sousuke rolled his eyes.

 

_Yamazaki Sousuke is my forever rival._

 

_Yamazaki Sousuke is a person who could understand me the best._

 

Finally, Sousuke reached out the last paper roll and opened it.

 

_Yamazaki Sousuke is my most precious person._

 

Sousuke blushed. He clasped his hand on his mouth to stop it from grinning madly. The paper was weightless and felt almost like nothing. But nevertheless, Sousuke felt warm creeping from his fingertips and crawled through his vein to his heart, filling it with contentment.

There’s a click from the door and Rin emerged. Sousuke guessed he’s back from jogging by the looked of his tracksuit and beading sweat on his forehead. Rin was surprised to see Sousuke out of bed so early in the morning since he knew the guy wasn’t a morning person. “You’re awake?” then his eyes turned to the empty jar on the table with scattered paper rolls around it. “Oh,” he said, “you’ve read it?”

Sousuke lifted the paper on his hand as an answer.

“So,” Rin ran his hand to the back of his neck, his habit whenever he felt nervous, “how is it?”

 _It was sweet_. “Fucking lame, Rin.”

“You jerk,” Rin scowled. Though he actually didn’t need an answer for he caught a trace of blush on Sousuke’s face when he opened the door. It was a refreshing sight to see red tinted the usually impassive face of his. Maybe Rin should put a hidden camera somewhere.

Rin then walked toward Sousuke and tugged the man’s shirt, pulling him down so he could kiss the corner of his lips. “Happy eighteenth birthday, Asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> a bit early to write a fanfic about Sousuke's birthday, but the story just came out to my mind and I can't ignore it. It's really fun writing about this idiot couple ^^


End file.
